


hinges

by thundrpike



Series: klance trope month: may 2020 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Klance Trope Month 2020, M/M, Rivals to Lovers, canonverse, hand-holding, klance, this is set in season 2, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundrpike/pseuds/thundrpike
Summary: “Bro, it’s perfectly fine that you admire Keith. We all admire each other a little bit, right?”Lance wishes it was just a little bit.//klance trope month 2020day two: rivals to lovers
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: klance trope month: may 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727227
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	hinges

**Author's Note:**

> here's day two!! i'm planning on doing a one-shot for every prompt so get ready!!

Lance groans and slouches against the wall behind him.

“Dude, are you okay?” Hunk peered down at him.

Lance closed his eyes and sighed. “Yes,” When he reopened his eyes Hunk was giving him a questioning look. Lance caved, “No.”

“What’s Lance having trouble with now?” Pidge asked behind her computer screen.

Nowadays, Lance found himself in the Green Lions hanger more often than not. Hunk was usually there anyways, attempting to figure out new lion modifications, helping Pidge build a Rover 2.0, or just relaxing. Eventually, Lance started stopping by and now the three of them hanging out here is a common occurrence. 

Lance is about to open his mouth before Pidge quickly interrupts, “Wait, let me guess. This is about Keith isn’t it?” 

“Wh-? How did you know?” Lance was sitting upright now.

“Because he’s the only thing you can’t stop talking about.” She replies. Hunk lets out a small laugh. 

“Oh, come on I don’t talk about him all the time. Right, Hunk?” 

“Sorry, man. You know I love you, but I gotta side with Pidge on this one.” Lance lets out a dramatic gasp of betrayal.

Lance crosses his arms, “I wouldn’t talk about him so much if he would stop getting on my nerves! I finally had the chance to enjoy myself, and tried to get to know the few Rilians that we  _ saved _ from Galra imprisonment, and do you know what he says?” He asked. Pidge and Hunk give him a confused look. Lance continues, “He has the  _ audacity _ to say, ‘Stop flirting with the people, Lance. We have a job to do.’ Like are you kidding me? I wasn’t even flirting with that guy.”

Pidge snorts and turns her attention to the computer, “Uh-huh you weren’t flirting with him. Sure.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

She smirks, not even glancing up from her screen. “Hunk, what awful pick-up line did Lance use again?”

Hunk stands up and does his best blue paladin impression. “There must be something wrong with my eyes, because I can’t take them off of you.” Lance squawks.

“Oh right, that one.” She turns to face him. “Lance, I think you’re starting to run out of things to dislike about Keith.” 

He huffs, “I can come up with  _ plenty  _ of reasons thank you very much.” She gestures for him to continue. 

“He always tries to beat me at everything! Even back at the Garrison he was constantly trying to show me up. Perfect this, perfect that! He’s everything I want to be but the opposite at the same time.” Lance throws his hands up, “I don’t understand why he’s so cocky either. Constantly running into danger and the only thing keeping him alive is our intervention. And his hair, don’t even get me started on his hair. How the hell is he the only person in the universe that can make a mullet look  _ good _ ?!” Lance stops talking when he sees his best friends eyes widen. “What?”

Pidge turns to Hunk, smirking, “Does that prove my theory or what?”

Lance glares at her, “What theory?”

She sighs, “The theory that you don’t actually hate Keith, and you’ve been using this self-proclaimed rivalry to cover up the fact you admire him.”

Lance slightly falters.  _ I mean she isn’t wrong _ .

Ever since Lance laid eyes on Keith, he was enamored. Swept up by his eyes and deep voice, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t attracted to him. But Lance, and his chaotic bisexual self, decided that the best way to get his attention was by provoking him, and thus a rivalry started. 

Lance can admit it wasn’t the smartest idea he’s come up with. But it’s not his fault that Keith gets riled up so easily. It’s a game that’s unique to them and only them. He likes to think of it as a double-acting door, one pushing, the other pulling. Lance wonders when that door is eventually going to come off of it’s hinges, when they both finally get their heads out of their asses and  _ talk. _

And apparently, he’s not the only one.

“I-It’s not what you think…” He stammers, suddenly finding the floor extremely interesting.

Hunk puts a hand on his shoulder. “Bro, it’s perfectly fine that you admire Keith. We all admire each other a little bit, right?”

_ I wish it was only a little bit _ .

Hunks hand tensing on his shoulder makes him freeze. 

Lance lets out a long sigh, “I said that out loud didn’t I?”

“Yeah buddy, you did.” 

Lance groans and leans his head on his best friends shoulder. “Guess the cats out of the bag now.”

“What? That you ‘like’ like Keith?” Pidge laughed.

He forcefully pulled himself away from Hunk. “Yes! I like him, okay? I’ve liked him since the moment I saw him. I was hoping that I would stop having a balmera-sized crush on him if I made myself hate him, but look where we are. I’m borderline in love with him and he hates my guts.” Lance exclaimed, wildly. It felt surprisingly good to get that off of his chest, but the shocked faces he sees after his outburst reel him back to reality. “I’m sorry for snapping, I just…never admitted it out loud.”

Hunk offers a warm smile. “Don’t worry about it, man. I can tell this whole thing is stressing you out. But, look on the bright side! We wouldn’t be able to form Voltron if Keith hated you, and the way he fusses over your so-called ‘bonding moment’ makes me think he cares more than he lets on.”

“Hunk’s right! When you got caught in that explosion back on Arus, he wouldn’t leave the med bay for hours. I’m honestly surprised he wasn’t there to catch you when you woke up.” Lance’s mouth goes dry. He had no idea Keith  _ waited _ outside the healing pod for him to make sure he was okay. Pidge continues, “I might not be the most qualified source for relationships, but I think you should go for it.” 

Lance perks up, his friends have faith that everything is going to work itself out. So it should, right? 

_ What if I get my hopes up for nothing?  _ Lance frowns and nods to his friends. “I think I’m gonna head back to my room. I need to think about this with a clear head.” 

Hunk pulls him into a hug, while Pidge sends him a smile. “We’re here for you, dude!”

* * *

Lance’s plan for the evening was pretty simple.

  1. Sort through his feelings while treating himself to the charcoal-like mask he was given on Rilia
  2. Sleep



His plan immediately derails when Shiro’s voice crackles over the intercom.

“Attention Voltron Paladins, there will be a mandatory bonding exercise in the lounge starting in 10 minutes,” Lance groaned loudly, but he was surprised when Shiro continued. “Wear pajamas and don’t be late.” 

_ Wear what now? _

“This better be a fun exercise, I really don’t want to get my ass handed to me in my  _ pj’s. _ ” Lance grumbled to himself as he undressed. 

Once he put on his blue lion slippers, he headed out of his room. But not before snatching the blanket off of his bed. He was going to be comfortable during this exercise  _ dammit! _

Lance had no clue what to expect before he walked into the lounge. But definitely it wasn’t soft orange lights strung across the ceiling, the couches being pushed together, and blankets covering most of the floor. 

Most of the team was already here. Pidge was in a little cocoon on the floor, Shiro was talking with Hunk on one of the two-person couches, and Allura and Coran were bickering over Altean movies.  _ Wait… movies? _

He gasps, “Are we having a movie night!?” 

The team turns towards him. Shiro speaks up first, “We’ve been working really hard these past few weeks, and we all deserved a little break. Besides, this will strengthen our bond together as paladins. ”

Lance was ecstatic and quickly made himself comfortable on one of the empty couches. Movies were one thing about Earth he didn’t know he missed. Not the films themselves, but the memories made while watching them with his entire family stuffed on one raggedy couch. Veronica and Luis arguing over the volume, Marco and his mom yelling whenever his father would leave to go to the bathroom, and his grandmothers commentary that only he could hear. 

He misses his family for sure, but times like these are where he considers Team Voltron his home away from home.

“Only you would make movie night into a training exercise, Shiro.” Pidge smirked.

“We found a film to watch!” Allura turned to the rest of the group, clearly excited.

Hunk smiled at her, “What movie is it?”

“The Spirit of Emperor Morgwyn is a classic Altean film that perfectly combines romance with horror! It’s one of my favorites!” Coran said as he put the movie on the screen. 

Shiro nodded and grinned. “Sounds great, Coran.” He looks around at the rest of his team, but suddenly falters. “Where’s Keith?”

The sound of the door hissing open startles the team. “Sorry I’m late, guys.” They hear before Keith quickly walks through the door. 

Now, Lance was planning to say some witty remark, chastising the Red Paladin of being late. But the words die off of his tongue when he sees Keith’s hair is up in a ponytail. 

_ A ponytail?! Are you kidding me?! _

Before he makes a fool of himself, Shiro thankfully responds, “It’s no problem, we’re just glad to have you here.”

Allura runs over by Pidge and wraps herself in one of the blankets on the floor and Coran pulls up a chair. Lance wraps his blanket around himself and watches Coran click through the title screen, when his view is suddenly blocked.

“Can I sit here?” Keith asked.

_ Of course you can. _

“Sure, mullet.”  _ Nailed it. _

Keith glares slightly, but it melts off of his face quickly. He sit’s down next to Lance, unknowingly sending him into a gay crisis.

The movie begins, but Lance is immediately distracted by a soft voice.

“What kind of movie is this anyway?” Keith whispers trying not to gain the attention of his other teammates.

Lance shivers when he feels Keith’s breath on his ear. “Some horror romance flick I think.” Lance can feel the smirk on Keith’s lips when he opens his mouth.

“Horror, huh?” Lance nods, avoiding eye contact. “I can hold your hand if you’re scared.” Keith teases.

“In your dreams, Red.” Lance mumbles. 

About an hour into the film, Lance deduces two things. The first thing is that Altean films are  _ horrendous _ . The SFX quality is awful and the acting is worse than your below average high schools attempt at Phantom of the Opera. Anytime an actor opens their mouth, Lance is already cringing in second hand embarrassment. 

The second thing is that Keith  _ loves _ bad movies. He’s the only one in the room, besides Allura and Coran, that’s clearly invested in the movie's plot. Pidge and Hunk are already passed out, Shiro looks like he’s about to bust a gut laughing at how bad this film is, and Lance hasn’t been paying attention for a while now and has been mostly glancing at the boy next to him every couple minutes.

Lance notices the little things, Keith’s eyes going wide at every jump-scare, his soft laughter at the terrible jokes, and especially how close Keith’s hand is to his own on the couch cushion.

_ Just grab his hand. It’s right there for the taking, Lance. _ His mind screams at him. Keith’s pinky is just barely grazing his own, and it’s driving him insane.

Keith must’ve sensed Lance’s internal struggle because he stopped watching the movie and is only looking at him. Lance is about to ask what he wants when his finger is nudged by the pinky he’s currently freaking out about.

He looks down and sees Keith’s hand, facing up.

Lance looks at the hand and then into Keith’s eyes, silently asking him permission to take the leap.

Keith grins and nods and Lance hesitantly threads their fingers together. 

By the end of the night, the two of them are fast asleep, with Keith leaning his head on Lance’s chest while the two are wrapped up in the baby blue blanket Lance brought from his room. 

The hinges are starting to come off of the double-acting door, one screw at a time. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! <3


End file.
